


¿Can I sing for you?

by Mikachin26



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachin26/pseuds/Mikachin26
Summary: The mysterious singer really knows how to catch her attention.





	¿Can I sing for you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry If I made some mistakes, my english it's not very good yet ;;.

She was not the type of person who spents a lot of time in that kind of places. It was clear with the serious expression she had when she entered the bar. Sooyoung was really specific when she talked about it, she was really excited, surprisingly. But she was not someone to judge her, and then, there she was, sitting in the bar with a glass between her hands, waiting for her friend.

Alcohol was not something new for Jinsoul, but she was not a big fan either. She thought it was good for a few situations, but, she can control herself with that. Sooyoung was why she was worried about, but that was a different story.

She could think about a lot of things with all the time she had before Sooyoung's arrive, but she preferred to stay quiet for a certain time. Recently, she was very busy, that led her to finish in a really tired state. That's why she was there. A distraction was not bad sometimes, or that was what she was trying to convince herself. It was boring. A bit sad. Having a lot of thoughts and worries didn't help at all.

But suddenly, something caught her attention. A really angelic voice caught her, and then her gaze met with her owner. She did not know how, but she could not stop looking at her. The way her lips move with every word, her passionate expression, Jinsoul could not concentrate on anything other than her and all her beautiful details.

When the song finished, the girl smiled and then proceeded to return to the shadows. Jinsoul was petrified in her seat. ¿How powerful could be a song to make her feel so strange? She couldn't find a way to describe the sudden change in her own emotions, but, the only clear thing was that the mysterious girl was really talented.

 

"Hey".

 

She didn't answer.

 

"¿Jinsoul?".

 

Her surprise was clear in her expression.

 

"Hey, ¿Are you okay?".

 

"Y-Yeah".

 

"You don't seem like that. ¿Something happened? Don't try to lie to me".

 

"Well...".

\---------------------

 

Was Sooyoung's insistence what brought her there again. And again. And suddenly, she was like a frequent client. She hasn't have an excuse or something. The information about the girl was smaller than she thought. Aparently, her nickname was "Kim Lip" but she couldn't find her real name, and she can't think about talking with her personally, even with the pressure that Sooyoung made with a lot of "talks" like she was her mother or something.

She ended being a huge fan of Kim Lip. That wasn't something she waited for, but there she was, in the same seat, waiting with sparkling eyes like a innocent child looking at their favorite show. Her heart speeds up every time she hears her sing a new song, but she knows her place, and the only thing someone like her could do was just enjoying every minute. Kim Lip's voice was special, and she could not think of anything else that could reassure her as much as her voice did.

Her comfort zone always ended when she disappeared from the stage. And then she knew that was her time to go back to home, but that day, something was different when she was ready to leave.

 

"Oh, so you became a frequent here, I see".

 

Wait. She had a few seconds to process and then she was petrified to see the brunette right behind her. She blinks faster, and then her cheeks were in a soft red. The girl realized that, and then she smiled so beautifully that she only killed Jinsoul once more.

 

"Oh, ¿It was so suddenly? I'm sorry, I was really curious since I think I've seen you before here, ¿Do you want to drink something with me?".

 

¿Was that a dream? Jinsoul was speechless, but she managed to nod in response, searching for words.

 

"D-Don't be sorry, I'm just... U-Um, surprised. That's all.... A-And, that sounds good". 

 

"Well, I'm happy to meet you then, ¿What's your name?".

 

Kim lip used the seat that was next to her, having a peaceful and calm expression while she talked. Her gaze was really focused on Jinsoul, thing that make her see right to her own glass with embarrasment. 

 

"Jinsoul. Jung Jinsoul".

 

"That's a pretty name. I'm Kim Jungeun, by the way. Maybe you know me like Kim Lip, but I prefer if you called my by own name".

 

"That's a curious name".

 

"Well, I think that too, but i'm used to hear my friends laughing about it".

 

"It doesn't mean it's a bad one, I think you have a cute name too".

 

Now was Jungeun the one with a soft pink in her cheeks, but she smiled, and Jinsoul thought than talk wasn't than bad as she used to think.

\----------------------------------------

 

Jungeun was a tsundere, but a really cute one. She had a lot of confidence in her singing and dancing skills, and she really concerned a lot, like a mom, even if she was younger than Jinsoul, and the blonde thought about every little detail during a lot of time. She was sure she eventually fall for the brunette, and their meetings after every presentation were only a proof of it.

They talked a lot about different things, and then she discovered a lot of information about her crush. Her favorite color was red, she really loves owls and even had a plushie of one. The bar was her part-time job, and she was a second year student at university. 

Jungeun really seemed to like Jinsoul in a curious way. After their first meeting, they exchanged numbers and that's why the oldest girl managed to knew better the younger one. But, the singer didn't talk so much about her inspiration for her amazing songs. The only thing Jinsoul knew was that she started to look more at her side after a few meetings, and she couldn't be more happy than she was. Or that was she thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Their first oficial date was at the karaoke. Of course, Jinsoul thought she could be hearing Jungeun's voice for hours, but, when it was her turn, the youngest girl seemed really surprised.

 

"Hey, you have a beautiful voice, unnie, ¿Why didn't you tell me you had such a great voice? We could do a duet sometime".

 

Jinsoul laughs softly.

 

"I can't compare my voice to yours. You're really amazing after all".

 

She bites her lip unconsciously, and then, Jungeun suddenly put a hand on her cheek. Her whole attention was caught by her again.

 

"Don't do that please, you're going to hurt your lips, and they're really beautiful".

 

"Yours are really pretty too".

 

"D-Don't change the subject".

 

Jinsoul smiled. It was so easy to tease Jungeun than she can't avoid tryint it sometimes, and every time, Jungeun notices, she fall more and more for her with her revenges, her flirting, most of the time. Because she is conscious of that, the two were really interested in each other, but she don't want to be too fast with their relation, and she knew Jungeun need that time too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She tend to smile a lot around her. It was really obvious, and she know that Jungeun maybe noticed that already, but, they never mentioned something about it. All the time they spend was like friends, but at the same time, the two knew that every moment was deeper than they expected. Jinsoul was trying to not hide it so much, but she knew Jungeun was the type of girl who liked to be clear, even if she sometimes tended to hide some thoughts because of her own embarrassment. It was cute, she really used to see that side of her constantly, and eventually she learnt how to act in that kind of situations too.

The singer just fell asleep in the blonde’s shoulder, and she didn’t wanted to think about something else in that moment. She couldn’t resist every time, but she really loved the way she unconsciously snuggled against her body. The heart attack’s were constant, but they wasn’t something bad, not when Jungeun was in that state. In days like that, she managed to covered her with a near blanket, and then she take one of her hands and planted a soft kiss on the chosen. Next morning, the two of them were sleeping really comfortable in the couch. The warmth between them only helped them stay that way for a longer time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“So… ¿Can you repeat what she said?”.

 

“She is like a cute mermaid”.

 

“The real phrase, please”.

 

Jinsoul can’t control her urge to laugh. Jungeun face was red, but then she punched her arm in a soft way before repeating the exact words. She expected that, but she really needed to hear that again.

 

“Your girlfriend is really cute, she’s like a cute mermaid, ¿Why didn’t you tell me before? I really want to meet her, like, right now”.

 

With the irritated tone in her voice and her shameful expression, she thought jealous Jungeun was something as cute as Tsundere Kim Lip, but she decided to have that note for herself.

 

“¿Why you like it that much?”.

 

“Because it’s something someone important to you said”.

 

“Well, I think Yerim and you will be really close then”.

 

“¿Why?”

 

“Because you’re someone really important to me too”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“I have something for you”.

It took like three or four months after their first date, and the brunette's songs were really powerful. She improved a lot in a short time, and Jinsoul knew she really was caught by her in a lot of ways. But, the performance was different that day, and the thing who killed her was the amount of winks that Jungeun send to her during every chorus. When she came down from the stage, she had a cute smile before making a new attack. The older girl was silent, hugging something to make sure the other girl couldn't recognize the thing.

 

“¿Will you talk about it now or are you waiting for me to investigate?”.

 

Jungeun arms were wrapped around Jinsoul’s neck, trying to see the surprise she mentioned before the performance. The older girl just smiled in response.

 

“Maybe the second one”.

 

“Oh, I just have an idea then”.

 

Jungeun lips were soft. Her face flushed at the soft touch of her lips against her cheek. It was certainly fair, but she wasn’t gonna fall that easily, not that day. Faced with his failed attempt, the young woman pouted. Jinsoul just closedher eyes, laughing in a soft way.

 

“That’s really cute”.

 

“I didn’t want to be like that”.

 

“But your near”.

 

She waited for her to use her strength, maybe tickles or even some kind of threat. But, what she received was totally different, and she thought about the posiibility of falling for her once more. Her heart was attacked again, and she didn’t resist to hug her. “It doesn’t matter the place anymore”, she thought, because Jungeun was the only on her mind. Her soft lips and sighs, her hands suddenly brushing her hair. She forget the plan for a few seconds, and then she wrapped her arms around the singer waist. It was delicate, cute, and the two of them couldn’t separate after a minute, when Jungeun just opened her eyes to saw the other girl, and then, the thing she hid a few minutes before the kiss. 

Both faces were completely red, but when Jinsoul saw the brunette close again, he unconsciously placed the gift between them. Jungeun had just planted a soft kiss on a stuffed owl. The surprise was clear, but she smiled in a very nice way when she saw the older girl hidden behind the stuffed animal. 

 

“And you said I was the cute”.

 

“I-I just wanted to see you relax…. You w-were really busy recently, so I-“.

 

“Jinsoul”.

 

“¿Yes?”.

 

“I love it”.

 

She slowly lowered the stuffed animal until resting it on her legs, and Jungeun just put their lips together again. It was softer than before at first, but then, it eventually turned in something more passionate. With the passing of the seconds, it ended up being Jinsoul the one who broke up first.

 

“H-Hey, at least try to read it”.

 

The brunette’s gazed went down until she noticed a small label. With one hand, she held it and read its contents. 

 

“I know it’s not the best, but, ¿Do you want to be my girlfriend, officialy?”. Jungeun just laughted for the last word, remembering how her little sister tended to teased her about her smile when she was talking wit Jinsoul throug the phone. 

 

"What happens if I say no?" Her expression changed to a serious one, while Jinsoul made a pout in response. The young woman just smiled again, stealing her a brief kiss before answering.

 

"Of course, Jinsoul-unnie." 

 

“Then, ¿Can I sing for you?”. Jungeun’s eyes glowed immediately.

 

“Please, do it”.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are aprecciated ^^.
> 
> If you want to talk about LipSoul or something, my twitter is: @Mikachin26


End file.
